Links
by SenshiVegeta
Summary: When the Earth is the target of an alien invasion, the Sailor Senshi must depend on some royal visitors to help save the day. My first fan-fic on this site.
1. Default Chapter

Hello, this is my first time posting a fan-fic here. I'm kinda confused, so the chapters might be messed up. Whatever, all will be solved in time. Anywho, all of the Senshi in this story are Super Sailors, just to clear that up.  
  
Also, I DON'T OWN DBZ or SAILOR MOON! Blessed is the day that I do, though…  
  
Links  
  
She was dreaming. Her mother, engulfed in flame. Her brother slumped, his body broken against the wall. And her father, with his proud demeanor vanished from his face, screaming to her, was protecting her as she was pulled backwards into the space capsule. The scenes of violence were being repeated over and over again in a vicious dream cycle that would not cease. Then the capsule hit water.  
  
"Lysha! Kick it open! The door!" Lysha was propelled out of her dreams and into reality. Blue was all around her, the cushion lining the capsule, the water pooling around her heels, the sky outside the pod window. Complying with the voice, Lysha kicked with all of her might against the door. It snapped open and the wild ocean water started to rush in. But the girl was already out and hovering above the capsule before the sea could touch her. The brightness hurt her eyes; this sun was so much stronger than on any other planet she had been on. Her tail twitched in response.  
  
"Are you okay, Lysha?" said a shaky voice from behind the girl. The voice was that of her aunt Isdara. The sight of her aunt, a strong and brave warrior, shaking and quivering in fear, sent chills down Lysha's spine for the first time in her life. For she was the princess of the Saiyans, and although she had seen mighty and terrifying things in her life, she had always had her family around her, ready to help and protect her if needed.  
  
"My family," she whispered as she watched the capsule that she shared with her aunt sink into the sea. Lysha could not cry. She could only hover over the sea and listen to her aunt breathe deep and regain her composure.  
  
"That's enough. We must find land and food. I sent a distress signal to our planet Vegeta a few seconds before we escaped. They will come to this world in a year to retrieve us." Isdara then flew to Lysha, frozen in the air.  
  
"Did you hear me? Let's go!" Isdara tugged at Lysha's arm. The girl angrily shoved her aunt back. Isdara did not punch her niece for disobedience as she might have done at another times, but shock was still occupying the girl's mind. After a few more minutes of staring at the sea, the Saiyans flew off together, away from the morning sun.  
  
Serena was jogging on the boardwalk with Luna close at her heels. Running had never been her thing, but lately it's been a good stress reliever. She was in her last year of junior high school now and with all of the lessons and tests that she was handling, it was good to get out and exercise. 'Plus,' Serena thought, 'Darien could use a running partner who won't pass out after 20 minutes!' She giggled to herself and Luna shook her head.  
  
"Serena, Serena. Will I ever be able to pull you out of your little dream world?" the cat said. Serena laughed louder, her blonde hair rippling in the wind.  
  
"If you tried, I would probably kick you out and never return to reality again!" Serena slackened her pace and looked over the ocean, glittering slightly under the noon sun. She came to a full stop and leaned on the boardwalk rail above the beach. Luna jumped up and onto Serena's shoulder to observe the view. An autumn wind blew in from the sea, refreshing their spirits. Then they heard voices from under the dock.  
  
Lysha was pacing in the dirty sand. She kicked random pieces of trash that had fallen though the boardwalk cracks. Isdara sat on an old piece of driftwood that found its way onshore, sitting like the wise warrior elite she was as the princess yelled and ranted.  
  
"So we are stuck on this stupid, smelly, and pathetic planet for a year! Why couldn't we just crash on their sun and spare the pain! Just give me a noble death now so that I wouldn't have to endure this prison of a planet for a whole year!"  
  
"There is no such thing as a noble death as long as you have a reason to live, Princess Lysha." Isdara solemnly said, although she halfway agreed with Lysha.  
  
"I have no reason to live further. My twin brother is gone. Vegeta would have, and did, give everything for me. He died. Mother and Father died. Every moment I live just packs on more pain than they would ever want me to bear," Lysha kicked a soda can, sending it soaring into the sky where it struck and killed a seagull.  
  
"Lucky bird," the princess muttered. Serena was being overcome with curiosity. Before Luna could even attempt to talk her out of it, Serena pulled her hair back and peeked under the dock to see the women.  
  
A girl, about Serena's age, was standing only a few feet below. The girl was rather short with rich red-black hair that fell a little bit past her shoulders. She was dressed in a dark blue leotard, gray boots and gloves, and a beautiful silver breastplate. And boy, she was ripped! She looked so much stronger than any girl Serena has ever seen. And her face was lined with an anger that actually brought out her beauty further.  
  
Serena turned her glaze to the older woman. She had chestnut brown hair that was in a pixie cut similar to Amy's, only a bit thinner. The woman was much taller and stronger looking than the girl, and she had many scars on her face. She wore a black leotard outfit complete with black gloves and boots and a white breastplate that was rougher and more worn than the girl's. This woman looked like a veteran of many wars.  
  
"Look, you are going to live because I said so. I'm your guardian and I have the final say on everything you decide. We are going to adapt to this society and wait for the rescue ship. If this planet still angers you when we leave, you can destroy it if you wish."  
  
The girl's face tensed once more in a spasm of rage, and then turned around to face the other woman. Serena looked again at the girl and yelped in shock as she saw it, the tail! She immediately slapped at her mouth, but it was too late.  
  
Lysha snapped her head to see where the noise came from. Quicker than lightning she grabbed the eavesdropper and threw her into the dirt. It was a human, a female member of the low-class scum that rules the planet. Lysha spat.  
  
"What did you hear? Tell me or suffer!" she yelled with an authority similar to her father's. The human whimpered something inaudible and pushed herself up from the sand so she could see Lysha clearly. A cat was hissing, trying to protect her master.  
  
"What do you know? Stupid creature!" The princess directed her hand towards the blonde. A gleam of light started to radiate from her palm, growing larger to the size and color of a grapefruit. Lysha let loose the energy, and the human screamed.  
  
Serena cried out, as if her life depended on this one desperate wail. It didn't, because the older woman intervened in time. She slapped the energy towards the sea in time to save Serena and Luna's life. The woman quietly grabbed the girl by the wrist and then, they FLEW out from under the dock and into the sky. Serena and Luna fell backwards, dumbfounded. After their senses returned, they sprinted all the way to Rei's temple, and in a way, Serena finished the noon jog that was so rudely interrupted. 


	2. 7 months later

Hopefully that prologue intrigued you. I have to say whoops for accidently uploading all of the story so far in another section of fanfiction.net. Oh well. Let's go  
  
7 months later  
  
The strap on Rei's other sandal snapped, almost sending the raven- haired girl crashing to the street. Rei recovered herself in mid-fall and gritted her teeth as she made her way to the nearest shoe store. It had been two years since she had last gone out and bought new shoes, but it wasn't until she was hobbling down the street that Rei realized this trip was way overdue. She scuttled into the Zine Shoe Emporium and collapsed onto one of the lush yellow couches.  
  
An eager salesman came up to her, telling her about this bargain and that sale and whatever. The only thing Rei could do was point at different shoes and tell the man her size. She was so undeniably tired. First off, Grandpa told her to finish all of her chores before going out. 'All' meaning that she had to clean the temple from the inside out. Then, there was the task of scrounging for her money, some hidden under her mattress, some stashed away deep in her closet, and the rest (and majority) locked in a safe that she forgot the combo to. A good hour of cursing and guessing numbers eventually opened the safe. And third, Rei's nights have been spent as Sailor Mars, helping out Moon whenever she needed it. Which was very often. And not like the tired teen was complaining, but the crime has been very dull lately, only some burglars and two-bit crooks. Deep in her heart though, Rei wished something more exciting would happen.  
  
The salesman walked away from his customer and towards the storeroom where he would get the right shoe sizes. On his way, he passed the new employee sweeping behind the counter, some girl the boss hired out of sympathy or something.  
  
"Hey Lisa, you better get moving! You know how much the boss hates slackers in his store." The girl's head darted up and her face tensed into an expression of pure anger and rage. The salesman sneered back and disappeared into the storeroom.  
  
Rei was immensely curious at this girl, Lisa. She stood up and started to walk over the counter to get a better look at the worker. Lisa looked normal enough, but something about her was seriously bothering Rei. Other than her brooming skills.  
  
"Mighty kame, where did you learn how to sweep?!" exclaimed Rei. This girl looked like she was trying to play hockey with the dust. And losing. A new wave of anger flooded the girl's face. Rei ignored it and took the broom.  
  
"Here Lisa, all you have to do is drag the broom against the floor and collect the dust into small piles. See?" Rei demonstrated her sweeping skills to the worker, whose look of rage was lost to curiosity. She grabbed the broom back and tried for herself.  
  
"That's right Lisa. Now, you have to lightly gather all of the small piles into a large one that can be swept out. You've got the right idea." Once the dust was flying out the door, Lisa turned to Rei and looked at her with a cold smile.  
  
"I did not know that before. Also, my name is Lysha." Bells were ringing in Rei's head, but not to a tune she understood. This girl is so familiar…  
  
The salesman came back and Rei returned to her couch, ready to try on the shoes. Rei had barely sat down when the whole city of Tokyo was blanketed with an abrupt darkness. Pure black was all that could be seen outside the large store window, as if someone spilled a jar of ink onto the city. And it was only 2 in the afternoon.  
  
"Does this happen normally on this planet?" asked Lysha, who only got confused looks from Rei and the salesman as a response. Then the tremors started and Rei felt a flash of red and black bolt though her mind. A horrible life force had appeared, a few blocks up the street. Rei realized that Lysha had felt it too, because the girl was now deathly pale. Rei leaped out of her couch and out the door. She ran barefooted down the street, gripping her Mars rod as she followed her mind to the life force.  
  
If it were any other race, she would not have even cared. Lysha would have disregarded them as weak or inferior beings that were not worth a princess's time. But it had to be them. The Quarians. Why them? Because fate said so.  
  
"They killed my family. I should return the favor," the Saiyan muttered darkly, her blood boiling with hate and rage for the Quarians as her ki rose to incredible levels. A blue whirlwind surrounded her, throwing around furniture in the store and almost frightening the salesman to death. Lysha did not care. After a few minutes, she jumped over the counter and flew out the window, floating over the street in total darkness.  
  
Sailor Mars had just finished transforming when her communicator went off.  
  
"Mars, can you read me? Urgent. Mars, come in." It was Venus's voice.  
  
"Yes Venus, I read you. I can't see anything in this darkness though."  
  
"Hold up your rod. It should radiate enough light. The disturbance is at the Kinke and 7th street intersection. Mercury says our visitors are extremely strong. Meet us there; proceed with caution. Over." The communicator clicked off. Mars took her rod back out from its storage place in her outfit's bow. Holding it high, the Mars glyph glowed to the brightness of a torch. Sailor Mars continued her dash towards the evil.  
  
Lysha looked down at the street, watching the human with the light. She was tearing off her ugly uniform while flying, exposing underneath her blue Saiyan leotard.  
  
'Humans must be denser than Irgo slugs if they would run straight into a Quarian raid,' the princess thought to herself as she flew towards her sweet vengeance. 


	3. Two Encounters

Reviews are greatly appreciated, by the way…  
  
And I don't really feel like depressing myself every chapter by saying that my Jersey butt will never own the rights to Sailor Moon/DBZ stuff. I do own all of the other characters that you never heard of before, like Lysha and Isdara. Cool  
  
Two Encounters  
  
Venus saw the red glow advancing in the distance. A faint green was approaching her from 7th street, and the colors orange, blue, and two different hues of pink, one bright and the other soft, shone on Sailor Venus's face. Mercury was trying to work on her computer, with Mini Moon helping her by holding both her little pink heart pendant and Mercury's blue rod so that all of Mercury's concentration could go to her calculations. Moon was getting impatient, tapping her feet and saying this was probably a false alarm, maybe only an eclipse of the sun. But Moon was lying to herself, hoping that this would be nothing at all, even though all of the Senshi could sense the ominous power that was surging through the air. Mercury brought them to this spot, her equations and energy readings certain that this intersection was the source of the darkness.  
  
Mars reached the group, then Jupiter a minute later. Mercury was still trying to make her computer work correctly. They were at the source, yet there was nothing at all but six girls and three cats in the dark road.  
  
"Isn't anyone smart enough to put the street lights on?" Jupiter muttered.  
  
"But all of the city is off," Mini Moon said softly, and for the first time Venus noticed that the skyscrapers were dark, that the houses were all unlit. The electricity for all of Tokyo has been affected. Some lost and confused people were wandering the streets, so Venus went with Moon and Mars to calm them and get them safely indoors before something really bad comes down.  
  
Lysha floated above the human girls in the street. Terrains are so incredibly stupid. Those weak, pathetic creatures are just waiting to get mauled to pieces by the Quarians. Of course the Earth's weather decided to blackout at the precise time her enemies came. Lysha started to scan the area the best that she could in the darkness, looking for a small Ibra starcraft or even a Ries freight ship that the Quarians would have most likely stolen to get to this planet. She floated a little bit higher into the sky.  
  
"There is nothing here, Mercury. We've stood around at this corner for 20 minutes already and there is absolutely nothing for us to wait here for." Moon's impatience was flaring. Her Saturday afternoon was supposed to be dedicated to Darien, going on walks and seeing museums and, of course, eating. Mercury ignored Moon and scanned the 360-degree area around her, trying to pinpoint the energy's exact source. Venus was impatient also, but for a totally different reason. There was danger, but it's taking its sweet old time getting there.  
  
"Artemius, what do you think is happening? Most of the unwelcome visitors we get don't appear and then just leave us hanging in suspense." The silky white cat nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"I don't think they left us. Whoever they are, they are hiding and probably unsure about what they want to do. How they managed to make the whole city go dark is beyond me though," Artemius replied coolly. Venus thought about it and sighed.  
  
Lysha drifted higher above the city. She squinted her eyes and looked harder for the stolen ship. Where are the Quarians anyway? They could be surveying the planet for possible invasion. But the Quarian technology is not advanced enough for even attempting to invade Earth, regardless of how dumb its inhabitants are. And anyway, a standard Quarian ship can only hold 30 troops at maximum, so one craft wouldn't be much of a threat. Lysha floated higher and was pondering that riddle as she was suddenly electrocuted by the flagship forcefield she drifted into.  
  
Venus heard a sound high above her, similar to a fly getting caught in a zapper.  
  
"Mercury! Aim your computer UP!" Venus yelled. All she could think about was how stupid she was for missing it. There is an alien ship ABOVE them!  
  
"Venus, you're right! Oh sweet kame, it is so massive that it's blocking out the sun! What are we going to do?!" Mercury was almost in a state of panic. Mini Moon was so scared she dropped the rod she was holding. Moon quickly put her arms around the girl and told her everything will be fine, although she was afraid herself. Venus heard another sound; something crashed onto a streetlamp. Venus was going to inspect, but a light was radiating from the starcraft above them. A blue pod that resembled a robin's egg was falling from the center of the pitch-black ship. It landed in the center of the large intersection and the shell evaporated into nothing, exposing the creatures within. For the first time in her life, Venus heard Jupiter scream out a bloodcurdling wail of fear. 


End file.
